The present invention relates to accessories that are wirelessly compatible with a portable mobile communications device, and more particularly to a portable mobile communications device that can display information pertaining to a wireless accessory that does not have display means of its own.
Due to size and power limitations it is not practical to include a display with every wireless accessory that is in communication with a mobile device such as a mobile phone. The mobile device, however, does have a sophisticated user interface and display that can be used to provide information pertaining to the wireless accessory. What is needed is a system in which the mobile device and the wireless accessory can be linked such that the mobile device supports specific queries to the wireless accessory. The replies to the queries can then be displayed by the mobile device for the benefit of the user.